un looooocoooo viaje en el tiiieeeempoooooo
by morderigs0327
Summary: mordecai le roba a skips un reloj. No soy bueno para los resumenes... es mi primera historia no sean malos porfavor...
1. el comienzo de este looooocooo viajeeee

**Nota de autor: Este es mi primer fic así que sean comprensibles conmigo por favor.**

**Capitulo 1-**

**Mordecai y Rigby estaban en el parque desayunando, entonces mordecai quería saber los secretos de skips entonces benson en ese preciso momento le asigno a mordecai que limpiara el cuarto de skips. el quería aprovechar para saber los secretos de skips, pero lo que no sabia es que eso se iba a convertir en una aventura en el tiempo.**

**benson: mordecai, quiero que limpies el cuarto de skips, y si no lo haces, ¡te despido!, bueno te veo luego**

**mordecai:(pensando en su mente) ahora si voy a ver los secretos de skips**

**rigby: no lo hagas puede que te pase algo**

**mordecai: te veo luego,voy a hacer una revisión de secretos**

**skips: mordecai no trates de ver mis secretos **

**mordecai: no, no te preocupes nadamas voy a limpiar tu cuarto**

**skips: te lo advierto, yo te conozco muy bien**

**mordecai: esta bien confía en mi**

**rigby: ¿te ayudo?**

**mordecai: esta bien**

**mordecai:(viendo un reloj muy viejo en el piso)mira rigby, hay un reloj en el piso lo voy a recoger**

**rigby: skips te lo advirtió**

**mordecai:(recogiendo el reloj) mira esta viejo **

**rigby: (mirando el cielo) hay un gran agujero**

**skips: ¡mordecai! te lo advertí mira ahora el parque se esta destruyendo gracias a ti. **

**mordecai:(atrapado en el hoyo del agujero) aaaaaaaaaa!**

**todos excepto mordecai: mordecai eso es un reloj del tiempo tienes que volver al presente, te veremos después.**

**continuara...**


	2. uh! uh! ah! ah!

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**techmo: estas en la era de piedra.**

**mordecai: ¿por eso esta ropa de liopardo?**

**techmo: es leopardo.**

**mordecai: si esta es la era de piedra, ¿como sabes hablar correctamente?**

**techmo: claro, hay una escuela como en todas las eras, ****tarado.**

**mordecai: ¿sabes donde está skips?**

**techmo: claro, esta en el este.**

**mordecai: gracias, chaoooo techmo(caminando a la casa de paja de skips)**

**mordecai: hola skips**

**skips: uh! uh! ah! ah!**

**mordecai: ¿que dijistes skips?**

**skips: uh! uh! ah! ah!**

**mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (corriendo hasta donde estaba techmo)**

**mordecai: ¿porque skips habla así?**

**techmo: porque en esta era algunas personas hablan como un gorila.**

**mordecai: ya entiendo todo, y ¿sabes donde esta rigby?**

**techmo: esta al norte.**

******mordecai: gracias, chaoooo techmo(caminando a la casa de paja de rigby)**

******rigby: hola mordecai**

**********mordecai: hola rigby ¿sabes donde esta benson?**

**********************************rigby: esta con margarita en la cafetería, sabes: ellos son novios.**

******************************************mordecai: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**********************************************mordecai: ¿sabes adonde están esos dos?**

**********************************************rigby: te voy a enseñar el camino hacia la cafetería(o como se dice en la era de piedra"cocoteria")**

**************************************************mordecai: vamos yaaaaaaaa!(caminando hacia la "cocoteria")**

**************************************************margarita: hola morde**

******************************************************mordecai: ¿que haces con el idiota de benson!**

******************************************************benson:¿a quien le dices idiota!**

******************************************************eileen: ya dejen la pelea**

******************************************************************************************************mordecai: oh! ouh! veo el mismo hoyo que en el presente**

******************************************************************************************************eileen: el hoyo te esta atrapando!**

******************************************************************************************************mordecai: aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

******************************************************************************************************continuara...**


	3. el capitan morde-sparrow

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**techmo: ¿porque usted dice que adonde esta, capitán morde-sparrow?**

**************************************************mordecai: ¿quien es ese tal morde-sparrow?**

**techmo: usted claro, ¿tomo mucho licor?**

**************************************************mordecai: no, techmo(pensando en la mente: el reloj me llevo a la era de los piratas así que yo soy capitan de una tripulación) ¿sabes donde esta rigby?**

**************************************************techmo: ¿querrá decir rigbon?¿su hermano?**

**************************************************************************************************mordecai: ¿queeeeeeeee? ¿como se llama los de mi tripulación?**

**************************************************************************************************techmo: bueno, están: rigby, skips,su novia margarita, musculoso y fantasmin.**

**************************************************************************************************musculoso y fantasmin: hola mi capitán, ¿que desea?**

**************************************************************************************************mordecai: quiero que me traigan un tiburón y me lo cocinen con solo dos palitos de madera.**

**************************************************************************************************musculoso y fantasmin: si mi ****capitán.**

**mordecai: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, son unos idiotas.**

**musculoso y fantasmin:(un rato después) mi capitan, hicimos lo que nos dijo que hiciéramos.**

**mordecai: ¿como lo hicieron?**

**skips: capitan morde-sparrow.**

**mordecai: ¿que skips?**

**skips: mire, hay una tormenta.**

**mordecai: hay no, otra vez? una pregunta skips, ¿para donde vamos?**

**skips: recuerde que vamos a la fuente de la juventud y a enfrentar al capitan barbenson.**

**mordecai: ¿quien es el capitan barbenson?**

**skips: el es nuestro enemigo porque robo su navío.**

**margarita: hola morde.**

**mordecai: ¿que haces?**

**margarita: he estando notando que la tormenta nos sigue adonde vayamos hoy.**

**mordecai:(estando con sus amigos en la fuente de la juventud) vamos a beber del agua de la juventud.**

**benson: deténgase ayi, capitan morde-sparrow.**

**mordecai: ¿porque nos sigue?**

**benson: yo también quiero beber del agua de la juventud.**

**mordecai: aqui comienza la batalla.**

**benson: aqui les presento a uno de mis mejores aprendices: papaleta.**

**mordecai: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. ¿papaleta el mejor aprendiz? yo ni me lo creo.**

**margarita: la tormenta nos siguió hasta acá. corran!**

**todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(gritando como unos tontos, miedosos, peleones, egoístas y blablabla...**

**-mientras en el parque...**

**benson: skips, ¿porque ayer vino un mordecai cavernicola y hoy vino un tal morde-sparrow?**

**skips: porque no pueden haber dos mordecai en una era así que el de esa era viene acá y allá se queda mordecai con la ropa de la era así que cada día vendrá un mordecai de cada era.**

**rigby: eso tiene lógica**

**-mientras en la era pirata-**

******todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(gritando de nuevo como unos tontos, miedosos, peleones, egoístas y blablabla...**

******mordecai: y decías que papaleta era el mejor aprendiz.**

******margarita: oh! ouh!********  
**

******mordecai: ¿que quieres decir con oh! ouh! **

******margarita: la arena te esta succionando**

******mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

******continuara...**


	4. cabalgeando en el lejano oeste

**[nota: en este capitulo va a haber un narrador que va a anticipar lo que va a pasar o lo va a explicar.]**

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**rigby: estas en el lejano oeste. recuerda que íbamos a derrotar al ladrón benson, sheriff morde-jones**

**mordecai:(pensando en su mente) cada vez que viajo en el tiempo tengo diferentes nombres!**

**rigby: ¡sheriff!**

**mordecai: ¿que?**

**rigby: mire, ayi esta benson, vamos a cabalgar para corretearlo.**

**mordecai: y, ¿como se cabalga? **

**rigby: usted es un tarado o que! ya, vaya caminando**

**mordecai: ayi va! vamos.**

**skips: vamos los tres.  
**

**benson: (peleando con musculoso, su enemigo) nunca llagaras a la mina de oro.**

**musculoso:yo voy primero**

**benson: no yo primero**

**narrador: esos dos al llegar a la mina se van a llevar una sorpresa.**

**musculoso: mira hay un lago, el primero que se tire gana.**

**narrador: pero al llegar allá se lanzaron y...  
**

**musculoso y benson: aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh! nadamas es pura arena.**

**rigby: los atrapamos tontos.**

******musculoso y benson: intenten atraparnos.**

******rigby: necesitamos a "el poder"**

******skips: tengan.**

******mordecai y rigby: (cantando) llévanos donde están los ladrones.**

******narrador: van a ver lo mas absurdo del mundo.**

******mordecai: vamos a hacer una carrera de caballos, escoge tu primero a tu ****elegido **

**benson: sera...papaleta.**

**mordecai: yo escogeré a...skips. otra cosa, que porquería de elección.  
**

**narrador: ya deben saber quien ganara.**

**rigby:(unos minutos después) les voy a decir quien gano, quien gano fue...**

**skips: sheriff, hay una tormenta, escapemos**

**todos: escondanseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee en la taberna**

**skips:(hablando en la taberna) la tormenta nos siguió.**

**rigby: ¿morde-jones!**

**mordecai: ¿que?**

**todos excepto mordecai: la arena te esta succionando**

**mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**continuara con mas locuras...**


	5. en la mitologia griega

**Mordecai: ¿Donde Estoy?**

**Muerte y skips: No Nos Recuerdas, hermano?**

**Mordecai****: ¿desde cuando son mis hermanos?**

******Muerte y skips: ERES UN idiota o que!**

******narrador: ahora van a CONOCER los Nombres de los Personajes En Esta época ...**

******rigby: hola dios morde-zeus.**

******mordecai: ahora Que QUIERES rigby?**

******rigby: tu padre cronson revivió para matarte.**

******mordecai: aaahhhhhh!**

******skips: ayi esta tu hermano hades.**

******mordecai: (pensando en su mente) ¿muerte es mi hermano?**

******rigby: ¡cronson esta matando a todos!**

******todos: (corriendo y gritando como unos locos)**

******aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

******benson: donde esta mi hijo morde-zeus?!**

******mordecai: ********(pensando en su mente) ¿benson es mi padre?**

**************skips: hades, ¡¿tu lo reviviste?!**

**************muerte: ya no te pongas bravo, hermano.**

**************skips:¡respondeme la pregunta ya!**

******narrador: mientras que skips esta gritando como benson...**

******rigby: cronson capturo a hades**

******skips: ¿como yo no me di de cuenta?**

******mordecai: (gritando) por que eres un zoquete, skips! **

******narrador:se nos olvido un personaje que va a arreglar este lio...**

******margarita:hola, cronson**

******benson: hola mi preciosa margarita**

******mordecai: oye ella ya es mi esposa!**

******narrador: mientras mordecai y cronson estan peleando por la linda margarita...**

******todos excepto mordecai y benson: nosotros ****también queremos pelear por la linda margarita**

**narrador:esta pelea huele mal...**

**mordecai: un tsunami me esta arrastrando. aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**

******narrador: sabian algo de mordecai...el no sabe nadar.**

******mordecai: me estoy ahogando...aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

******narrador: antes de terminar esta hstoria les voy a contar lo que paso en la pelea entre todos excepto mordecai:**

******todos pelearon hasta que uno gano: skips, margarita y skips se casaron tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices po siempre hasta que el verdadero morde-zeus llego y reclamo a su esposa.**

******continuara sin oxigeno...**


	6. el primer paso para el pajaro

**(Nota: Hoy la Humanidad recordara Este capitulo PORQUE FUE El Primer Paso Para El pájaro en la luna)**

**Mordecai: ¿Donde Estoy?**

**narrador: El Regreso al parque Pero van a ver algo de un episodio de un show mas.**

**Mordecai y Rigby del Pasado: (cantando) a la luna voy, voy a la luna, ohhh, a la luna del quiero ir.**

**mordecai: noooooooooooo!**

**narrador: recuerdan el Episodio de Que Ellos van a la luna? bueno es CASI lo Mismo Pero AQUÍ lo enviaron a la NASA. Verán Una sorpresa al leer el capitulo ...**

**Mordecai:(despertándose en la NASA) ¿Estoy en la luna?**

**rigby: no, Estamos en la NASA para Prepararnos Para El despegue, morde-armstrong. **

**Mordecai: ¿como te llamas?**

**rigby: me llamo rigby-aldrin.**

**benson: hola todo el mundo, hoy sera el día que el pájaro pisara la luna...**

**skips: el despegue es en 5,4,3,2,1,yaaaaaaa.**

**mordecai y rigby: wiiiiiii**

**narrador: aquí**** viene una parte del episodio de la luna pero cambiada...**

**mordecai: (desde la luna) ¿que es eso?**

**rigby: parece un monstruo y adelante del monstruo hay un carrito con personas...**

**mordecai:(pensando en su mente) el reloj me envió al pasado donde rigby envió a skips a la luna...**

**skips del pasado: hola mordecai,¿que haces vestido de astronauta?**

**mordecai del pasado: yo soy el verdadero mordecai...**

**skips: ¡alguien me puede explicar todo esto!**

**rigby: el es el que piso la luna...**

**mordecai: ya cállate rigby!**

**rigby: auch!**

**mordecai: yo soy del futuro y...**

**skips: corran!**

**rigby: aqui viene el monstruo!**

**skips: suban al carrito!**

**narrador: mientras van en el carrito...**

**rigby del pasado:****se me cayo "el poder" y el monstruo lo piso!**

**mordecai: cállate! eres un idiota o que! el poder esta en el carrito...**

**mordecai y rigby del pasado: (cantando) llévanos a casa, llévanos a casa...**

**mordecai: aaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**mordecai: ya estamos en el parque y porque vino el monstruo con nosotros?**

**toditos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**corran!**

**mordecai: el monstruo me piso...ahhhhhh!**

**continuara...**


	7. el reino de las alitas

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**benson: hola mordecai, estas en el reino de las alitas.**

**mordecai: ¿porque me parezco a una alita?**

**benson: todos aqui están hechos de alitas.**

**mordecai: ¿donde esta rigby?**

**benson: esta comiendo en el restaurante de alitas chinas, por cierto, enante te quedaste inconsciente en el piso...**

**mordecai: es que me piso un monstruo.**

**benson: estas hablando de musculoso, el monstruo de alitas?**

**mordecai: no, era un monstruo de la luna**

**benson: bueno, el monstruo musculoso viene de la aliluna **

**mordecai: chao benson, voy adonde esta rigby**

**rigby: corre mordecai, el monstruo se esta comiendo a las personas!**

**skips: corran hasta butsaliland, ayi estarán protegidos...**

**mordecai: butsaliland todavía me suena a trasero...**

**skips: tengan cuidado con techmo porque esta infectado con el virus fimm ali-gedomm.**

**mordecai: oh diablos, ¿casi todo tiene que ver con alitas?**

**gary: skips, usa los ali-puños ali-justicieros...**

**mordecai: el monstruo piso los puños justicieros.**

**skips: ve a la ali-computadora donde esta conectado techmo...**

**techmo: prepárate skips porque seras el primer ali-humano en ser ali-digitalizado...**

**musculoso:donde esta mi amigo fantasmin!**

**fantasmin: estoy comiendo alitas...**

**todos: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**gary: vayamos a la luna antes de que nos coman vivos...**

**mordecai: vayámonos a la luna volando...**

**skips: como?...**

**mordecai: si somo alitas podemos volar, las alitas pueden volar...**

**benson: mordecai si es inteligente, bueno, volemos rápido... **

**mordecai: viiuuu, ya llegamos a la luna...**

**skips: no tan rápido, mordecai, el monstruo vino con nosotros...**

**todos: aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**rigby: corran!**

**skips: techmo tambien vino con nosotros a la luna...**

**mordecai: oh! ouh!**

**rigby: corran de nuevo!**

**skips: fantasmin vino a comernos tambien en la luna...**

**rigby: corran otra vez!**

**mordecai: el monstruo me piso de nuevo!, ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**continuara con mas loooooocuraaaas...**


	8. mordicai y randy a la accion

**mordecai: donde estoy?**

**rigby: estas en el parque, mordicai...**

**mordecai: quien eres tu?**

**rigby: soy yo tu amiga Randy...**

**papaleta: oigan, el virus fimm ma gedom esta digitalizando el parque..**

**benson: Randy, hoy es la auditoria y te encargue de pagar la auditoria con tu amiga mordicai, no lo hicistes, ¿verdad?**

**rigby: jefa, discúlpeme pero no fui a pagar la auditoria porque estaba jugando videojuegos con mordicai y le dio un mareo y gaste la plata de la auditoria para pagar el hospital de mordicai...**

**benson: bueno si no consigues la plata para pagar la auditoria...te despido!**

**papaleta: no será necesario que Randy pague la auditoria porque ya comenzó...**

**mordecai: corran!**

**techmo: no será necesario que corran porque el virus fimm ma gedom los va a digitalizar a todos antes que corran...**

**benson: corran mordicai y Randy ya!**

**rigby: llama a los patitos bebes para saber si nos pueden ayudan...**

**skips: no será necesario yo los ayudare pero siguanme ya!**

**margarita: échenle café a techmo para que deje de digitalizar al parque...**

**skips: nos das el café?**

**margarita: esta bien...**

**rigby: margorito, nos prestas el dinero para la auditoria?**

**margarita: bueno esta bien**

**techmo: los digitalizare a ustedes...**

**margarita: lanzale el café a techmo ya!**

**rigby: bueno esta bien.**

**techmo: arde noooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**mordecai: ya paga la auditoria...**

**cajero: son 60 billetes..**

**mordecai: paga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**rigby: porque?**

**mordecai: porque me están digitalizando, AAAAAhhhhhhhhh!**

**continuara...**


	9. regular-formers

**mordecai**: **donde estoy?**

**rigby: estaba abriendo el portal para enfrentar a begatron...**

**skips: oye ritchet, reponele el enermon a morde prime...**

**techmo: esperen que bumblebeen y skhead se despierten...**

**eileen: bueno ya vayanse...**

**mordecai: quienes son ustedes?**

**papaleta: ese golpe en la cabeza te quito la memoria!**

**todos excepto mordecai: somos los regular-bots!**

**mordecai: bueno vamos a vencer a los becepticons!**

**papaleta, eileen y techmo (PET): tengan cuidado con begatron...**

**todos: (en la nave de begatron) ¿y donde esta begatron?**

**benson: les sorprendi, vengan y derrotenme si pueden... ejercito, ataquen a los regular bots!**

**rigby: no se saldran con la suya becepticons...**

**techmo: encontre un atajo, vengan y siganme todos!**

**fantasmin: ppprprpprpprprpprprpprprprprprprprpprprrpprprprprprprprprrprprprprprprpprprrpprprprrprprprprprprprprpprprprprprprprppppprrprrrrpppppppppppprrrrprpprprp!**

**techmo: entiendo lo que dices, bueno diles a los demas que me sigan...**

**fantasmin: prprpppprprrrrprpprprprprprprprprrprprpprprprrpprprprprrprpprrpprppppppprrprprrprprprpprprprprpprpprprprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprprprrpprprprrprprpprprprprprprpprprprprpr**

**skips: sigamos a tarf...**

**rigby: olvidamos a alguien?**

**skips: olvidamos a mar-arcee!**

**fantasmin: prpprprprprprprrprprpprprprpprprprprrprprprprpprrpprrprprprprprpprprprptporpprprprrrpprprprprprprprprpprprpprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprpprprprprp!**

**margarita: les segui hacia la nave de begatron...**

**narrador: pero scarscream aprovecho que el portal estaba abierto para secuestrar a jack.**

**chad: tengo a su querido jack...**

**mordecai: niños subanse a nosotros! regular bots conviertanse !**

**rigby: suban la velocidad poque...¡thunderwing nos esta correteando!**

**todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**jeremy: no se me escaparan de nuevo regular bots...**

**techmo: ya estamos llegando a la salida pero hay que saltar un abismo!**

**todos: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(cayendo del abismo)**

**mordecai: suban el abismo conmigo, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**todos: ya llegamos a la salida...**

**narrador: pero...**

**benson: hola regular bots!**

**narrador: pero...**

**mordecai: coraaaaaan!**

**todos. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**margarita. tendremos que dividirnos...**

**fantasmin: prprprprprprprprprppppppppppppppppppprpprprpprprprprpprpprprprprprprrpprrpprprprprprprprprprprprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprrprprprprprpprprprpprprprprprprprprprpprpprprpp**

**mordecai: oye tarf...abre el portal, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**todos: (en la base)al fin estamos a salvo...**

**narrador: pero...**

**benson: creian que iban a escapar de mi! pues nooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**narrador: pero...**

**todos. morde-prime un hoyo te esta arrastrando!**

**mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**continuara...**


	10. la carrera de la limomuerte parte 1

**mordecai: donde estoy?**

**rigby: oye mordecai, te dormistes, tenemos que limpiar la limosina del sr. mellart y tenemos que hacerlo ya o si nooooo...**

**benson: están despedidos!**

**sr. mellart: oye menson, has oído de la carrera de la limomuerte?**

**benson: no sr. mellart.**

** : quiero que mañana este mi limosina limpia, menson.**

**-PERO...**

**rigby:¿quien quiere almorzar en la limosina?**

**mordecai: no de nuevo rigby, no volvamos a hacer eso...**

**rigby: no se de que estas hablando mordecai pero si tu no lo haces, yo lo hare!**

**-PERO...**

**mordecai: no rigby estas ensuciando la limosina!**

**rigby: discúlpame mordecai, le preguntaremos a skips si nos puede ayudar!**

**mordecai: no, iremos a donde el mecanico.**

**mecanico: esto será duro de reparar, pero hare lo que pueda.**

**-PERO...**

**limosina: pum! prprprprprprprprprprprrpprprprprprpprprprprpprppttprprppttptptptpprpprpreprpprprprrprpprrp**

**rigby: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ouh!**

**mecanico: la única forma de conseguir otra limosina es jugando la carrera de la limomuerte que este año es en radio K.I.L.I.T. hay un laberinto que hay que atravesar para ganar una limosina nueva. vengan yo los llevare.**

**-unas horas después-**

**mecanico: aquí estamos...**

**doney: vengan a inscribirse aquí parta la carrera de la limomuerte.**

**reginald: yo también me inscribiré y si gano puedo quitarle la inmortalidad y volverlo cenizas. ****jajajajajjajajajajajajuajqajjajajajaja**

**muerte: si gano podre quitarle a musculoso su alma. jajajajajajajajajahahahahajhshshagajdjajakajakswjsmsakja**

**thomas(hijo de muerte):si gano revivire al gusano come almas y le dare el alma de **

**todos ellos: aceptas el trato? ah! si tu ganas tendras inmortalidad de parte de todos.**

**mordecai: acepto.**

**rigby: vamos...**

**-adentro del estadio-**

**doney: el primero que salga de radio K.I.L.I.T. gana...**

**mecanico: les voy a decir algo: pulsen el botón negro para activar el sistema de armas y un consejo:...no pulsen el botón rojo porque eso porque eso activa el arma nuclear pero cuidado porque solo tienen una arma nuclear. en esta carrera hay activadores de armas quien pase de ultimo explota!**

**doney: descansen y en 5 horas comenzara la carrera.**

**mordecai: hola Gary.**

**Gary: ningún hola yo cuando les gane los destruiré a todos.**

**rigby: que te pasa Gary?**

**Gary: es que me he sentido raro desde que techmo me digitalizo y después me desdigitalizo y a partir de ayi me he sentido raro...**

**mordecai: recuerdas lo que vimos antes de llegar aquí?**

**rigby: si.**

**-antes que todos ellos llegaran-**

**mordecai: mira, sigamos a techmo...**

**sistema de radio KILIT: HOLA DONEY TRAJISTES A TECHMO?**

**doney: si.**

**techmo: nunca te voy a permitir que controles al mundo!**

**sistema de radio KILIT: CONECTATE A LAS BUENAS O a las malas!**

**techmo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**-cuando mordecai le pregunto a rigby sobre techmo-**

**doney: tienen que sobrevivir las tres carreras para ganar.**

**mecanico: buena suerte.**

**doney: alas 11111111111111, 22222222222y...**

**continuara...**


End file.
